


Человеческое

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Demons, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харука видит демонов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человеческое

**Author's Note:**

> AU по мотивам фильма «Константин».

Харука не считает демонов страшными. По правде говоря, он думает, что им просто не повезло с лицами, но всегда может быть хуже. Он часто видит их — в общественном транспорте, на улицах, в клубах и барах. Они поворачивают к нему свои полуразложившиеся морды, скалят зубастые пасти, скребут когтями, привлекая внимание. Харука думает, что, наверное, демоны одиноки — они приходят в мир живых, чтобы забрать всех, до кого только смогут дотянуться. Приходят, потому что там, внизу, им нужна компания, потому что там, внизу, у них слишком много места: ад — это постоянно растущая плоскость, бесконечный голод. 

Демоны распознают Харуку так же, как он распознает их, и держатся в стороне. В большинстве случаев он просто проходит мимо: демоны — это не его забота, он, может, и видит, но не обязан что-то с этим делать. 

Харуке не нравится, когда демоны переступают больше границ, чем просто граница между их мирами. Он сидит у стойки в одном из ближайших к его дому баров, перед ним — стаканы с водой и пустая пепельница, к которым Харука не притрагивается. Бармен недобро косится на него весь вечер, но ничего не говорит: иногда люди распознают Харуку не хуже демонов. Иногда они просто смотрят на него и понимают, что им лучше не попадать в эпицентр этого шторма.

Девушка в коротком платье садится рядом и салютует Харуке бокалом с каким-то цветным коктейлем. Она кокетливо улыбается, и Харука едва слышно вздыхает. Он не говорит ей, что томные взгляды её человеческой личины совсем не идут пустым глазницам её настоящего лица. Девушка толкует взгляд Харуки по-своему. 

— Нравится то, что ты видишь? — спрашивает она. Может, она не знает, с кем связалась. А может, ей плевать и просто хочется острых ощущений. Хочется узнать, удастся ли сегодня забрать зрячего с собой. Глупая. Он пойдет в ад, только если сам того пожелает. 

— Нет, — честно отвечает Харука и впервые за вечер отпивает воды из одного из своих стаканов. — Но если ты сейчас уйдешь, отпущу с миром. — Он не хочет, чтобы это звучало угрожающе, но иначе никак. 

— А если нет? — вызывающе интересуется она. «Глупая», — снова думает Харука.

— Пожалеешь, — ласково сообщает он и совсем не смотрит на неё: ровная поверхность воды в стакане — зрелище гораздо занятнее. Вода остается спокойной и непоколебимой, несмотря ни на что. Харуке хотелось бы всегда быть таким, как вода в этом стакане.

— Ты часто навещаешь нас, — просто говорит ему демон, словно угрозы ничего не значат. Словно она подошла поболтать со старым знакомым, с которым у неё один секрет на двоих. Возможно, правды в этой мысли больше, чем Харука хотел бы признать. — На этот раз я решила навестить тебя и проверить, не потерял ли ты еще свое человеческое личико, но, смотрю, ты как всегда неприветлив. С тобой совсем не весело, Нанасе-кун, — она вздыхает так, будто Харука — самое большое её разочарование. Харука никак это не комментирует: умение игнорировать нежелательную болтовню он практикует регулярно и довольно успешно.

Демон допивает коктейль и замирает на месте, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но в последний момент, кажется, решает промолчать. Краем глаза Харука замечает, что она поднимается и действительно уходит. Это правильное решение. Харука на секунду отрывается от созерцания воды и смотрит ей вслед: теперь он видит не только её настоящую сущность, но и её будущее — за углом бара ей не повезет наткнуться на экзорциста.

Остаток вечера проходит спокойно, но потом Харуку накрывает головной болью. Людей вокруг становится слишком много, звуки слишком громкие, воздух слишком душный. Харука расплачивается за воду и собирается домой. 

В квартире его уже ждет наполненная холодной водой ванна. Харука снимает верхнюю одежду, но не заботится тем, чтобы раздеться догола. Опускаясь в воду, он чувствует, как джинсы наливаются влажной тяжестью. По коже бегут мурашки; Харука откидывает голову на бортик ванной, закрывает глаза, а потом медленно сползает вниз и погружается.

Харука знает, что обычно всегда есть тот, кто должен поддерживать связь с миром живых, тот, кто протянет руку и поможет выбраться. Обычно для того, чтобы почти умереть и почти воскреснуть по ту сторону, куда люди не попадают добровольно, нужен второй человек. Его пальцы должны впиваться в плечи, не давая ни вынырнуть раньше времени, ни остаться в аду навсегда. 

Харука один — в мире живых его держит вода, и этого вполне достаточно.

В какой-то момент он перестает ощущать приятную прохладу — только горячий сухой ветер, который бьет по щекам и треплет волосы. Харука открывает глаза: он всё еще лежит в своей ванной, но в то же время нет. Босые ноги вязнут в смоле. В воздухе воняет серой, а рядом одни лишь демоны. Они держатся на расстоянии, кружат, как охотники вокруг добычи, и громко шипят. Харука знает, что они пытаются ему сказать.

«Не в том месте ты ищешь свободу».

«Однажды ты посмотришь на себя в зеркало и больше не увидишь человеческого лица».

«Подойди поближе, зрячий».

«Дурак».

Харука не успевает услышать остальное. Что-то с силой тянет его наверх, слишком рано, он планировал побыть подольше, но уже поздно. Когда он выныривает, то чувствует, что вода в ванной стала почти горячей.

Макото сидит перед ним на корточках и рассматривает с интересом. У него мокрые руки и слишком понимающий взгляд. Он прекрасно знает, чему именно только что помешал.

— Ты опять дверь не закрыл, — мягко говорит он вместо всего того, что Харука от него ждал, и протягивает ладонь, помогая выбраться из воды. Отворачивается, пока Харука снимает с себя мокрую одежду, и не глядя предлагает через плечо сухое полотенце. 

Харука вытирает волосы и тайком ловит в зеркале свое отражение.

Всё еще человеческое.


End file.
